


Scorpione velenoso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dama velenosa [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolto di drabble e flash-fic su Bianchi.
Series: Dama velenosa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283387





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 18. Fotografia  
> » N° parole: 102  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020.  
> Scritta sentendo: Caramelldansen (English) - METAL VERSION ft. Cristina Vee; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcC5ySiavuI.

Ricordo

La casa era illuminata dalla luce delle candele dentro delle zucche intagliate, dal soffitto pendevano delle lenzuola a forma di fantasma.

“Te lo ricordi questo Halloween?” domandò Bianchi, guardando la fotografia.

Hayato si sporse oltre il bordo del divano e la osservò a sua volta: si vide bambino travestito da zombie, piegato in avanti, intento a vomitare, mentre alle sue spalle c’era una piccola Bianchi streghetta con in mano un vassoio di biscotti violetti ricoperti di vermi.

“Non mi sembra diverso da tutti gli Halloween che abbiamo passato insieme” borbottò.

Bianchi sospirò.

Gokudera si rizzò, dicendo: “Sei sempre il solito scorpione velenoso”.

[102].


	2. Uri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 25. Arancia  
> » N° parole: 101  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020.

Uri

Gokudera si sedette sul pavimento polveroso della soffitta, giocherellando con un’arancia, passando le dita sopra la superficie rugosa, ispirandone il profumo che si mischiava all’odore stantio tutt’intorno.

Iniziò a sbucciarla e sorrise, osservando Uri intento ad annusare alcuni scatoloni.

Bianchi si piegò in avanti e accarezzò la testa del micio, che mossele orecchie e miagolò, strusciando la testa contro la sua mano, arricciando la coda.

Bianchi sussurrò: “Non sembra quasi lo stesso gatto, si è calmato parecchio”.

Gokudera le sorrise. “Anche tu sembri cambiata parecchio, sorella. Inizi quasi a non farmi più paura”. Si portò uno spicchio alla bocca. “’Quasi’” rimarcò.

[101].


	3. Nella pista da ballo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 26. Mutual pining  
> » N° parole: 185  
> Lista: PumpFic2020.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvnNjjNyOVE; Nightcore - ily (MOHA & Irma & MEQQ) .

Nella pista da ballo

Bianchi teneva il tempo della musica con il movimento delle braccia, tenendo i pugni chiusi, ondeggiando i fianchi e muovendo il capo, dando vita ad una cascata di lunghi capelli rosa.

Romeo stava ritto in piedi, al centro della sala da ballo, spintonando chiunque si frapponesse tra lui e la visione della giovane Scoglio. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, si passò la mano tra i riccioli mori in un movimento studiato, sfiorando con i polpastrelli le corna sul suo capo e avanzò, facendosi largo sulla pista a spallate.

Bianchi si accorse di lui e smise di danzare, gli rivolse un sorriso e gli porse la mano.

< Entrambi siamo qui solo per dimenticare i nostri comuni dolori. Per una volta lei non è solo la figlia non voluta di un matrimonio fallito, ossessionata dalla follia di sua madre ed io non sono il futuro boss di una famiglia dannata, i cui membri sono considerati alla stregua degli animali. Nessun reciproco struggimento, solo la voglia di divertirsi > pensò Romeo, afferrando la mano di lei con la propria.

Iniziarono a danzare insieme, stregati dal ritmo.


	4. Sul ponte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lista: PumpINK 2020  
> Fandom: KHR  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt:28. Ponte  
> » N° parole: 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Knees; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2IyP1-_nT0.  
> Ispirato a: Bianchi by Venera-Taro; https://www.deviantart.com/venera-taro/art/Bianchi-578384729.

Sul ponte

La giovane fischiettava proteggendosi dal sole con un ombrellino nero di pizzo decorato con dei coniglietti rosa, i fiocchetti che decoravano le sue scarpe nere ondeggiavano ad ogni suo saltello.

Ad ogni passo faceva ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli rosa, che le solleticavano il viso che sembrava fatto di porcellana, con le labbra rosse e le guance imbellettate. Percorse il ponte fino a metà e si fermò, poggiando il ventre piatto contro il parapetto si sporse, sorridendo.

Un bambino dal sorrisetto furbo stava suonando una chitarra, seduto su un cadavere che veniva trascinato dalla corrente del fiume.

“Amoruccio! Sapevo di trovarti qui” cinguettò Bianchi.

[103].


	5. Famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 30. Sogno  
> » N° parole: 110  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/engarda/art/Bianchi-145902336; Bianchi by Engarda.

Famiglia

Bianchi allungò la mano e accarezzò il lenzuolo candido, sentendolo morbido sotto le dita, inspirando il profumo del letto. Si stese su un fianco e allungò le gambe lisce, dalle forme sinuose, si posò una mano sul fianco e si accarezzò, posò la testa sul cuscino, scompigliando i lunghi capelli rosa. Risalì con le dita fino al suo addome rigonfio e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il bambino scalciare.

“Oggi siamo parecchio agitati, vero?” domandò, voltando lo sguardo verso la porta. “Non vedo l’ora che tuo padre torni, così potrà godersi il momento”, sorrise. < Ancora non riesco a credere di avere finalmente realizzato il sogno di avere una famiglia >.

[110].


	6. Le paure di Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ieri era il compleanno di Bianchi.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ_xsMnG26U; Celtic Music - Wolf Princess.  
> Scritta per il 𝗕.𝗧.𝗖. 𝗣𝗥𝗢𝗠𝗣𝗧 𝗟𝗜𝗦𝗧(𝗛𝗨𝗥𝗧/𝗖𝗢𝗠𝗙𝗢𝗥𝗧) di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: 8. « Va tutto bene. Nessuno potrà più farti del male. Ci sono io ora. »

Le paure di Kyoko

«Va tutto bene. Nessuno potrà più farti del male. Ci sono io ora» sussurrò Bianchi, pettinando i capelli i lunghi capelli castani di Kyoko.

Quest’ultima chinò il capo, le lacrime le rigavano il volto ed era scossa da singulti. «Mi sento completamente inutile» gemette Sasagawa. «Non so combattere e mi hanno dovuto salvare così tante volte che ho perso il conto».

Bianchi posò la spazzola e l’abbracciò da dietro, posandole il mento sulla spalla. «Vuoi imparare a combattere?» le chiese.

Kyoko socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi nocciola divennero liquide. Mormorò: «Me lo insegneresti?».

Bianchi le diede un delicato bacio sulla guancia.

«Ti renderò ancora più velenosa di me e potrai aiutare le persone a cui tieni» la rassicurò.

Un sorriso fiorì sulle labbra di Kyoko, venendo riflesso dallo specchio davanti alle due giovani.


End file.
